darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth tom
You want to leave me a message? Are you ''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] hi hi Ozzie 1 09:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Stop Please stop with the sex jokes its vulguar--Superman1 18:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay but you need to be a little bit nicer this wiki is not attack other users wiki its about Star Wars take it else were--Superman1 18:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I get it Frist i am not a sock puppet or whatever you call it i think Hansoloandleia also has some issues and please lets be civil--Superman1 18:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) AoE Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Plaque As promised on my RFA, I'm giving every user that votes for me a special plaque. To thank you for your contributions to my success, I am awarding you with your very own SG1 plaque! Congratulations! Disregard passing the supergeeky1 quiz. I'm too lazy to make a new image. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Tom, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Conversation of Vader and the Pizza delivery man Hello, Darth tom. I've updated the recent AoEs, including one of your articles. Congratulations! You can add this box to your userpage. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Archiving AoE nominations........ur doin it wrong Ohai tom, next time you archive an AoE nomination please make sure you follow all the steps. You forgot to update the Random AoE template and you didn't archive the nomination section. Bad tom, bad bad commie. Anyhoo, congrats on K'Kruhk's hat. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC) AoE nomination page Ohai Tom, was this supposed to be an oppose vote or a comment without actually commenting? Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Wilhelm McBumfluff Wilhelm McBumfluff ist jetzt ein vorgestellten Sith. Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Freund. wird eine schöne Ergänzung zu Ihrer Benutzerseite zu machen, aber man wusste schon, dass. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Award ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC)]] Congratulations Ohai tommie the stommie commie, congratulations with becoming a Darthipedia Administrator. Now get back to work. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks I should be apologizing. I'm very sorry I participated in subjecting you to the torture of more adminship. =P - Brandon Rhea (talk) 07:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: TWU Wiki Hello! Thank you for your fast response. Of course, I'd think about some more direct ways you could help me (making templates, customizing skin etc.), but I'll inform you later, when I'd get some concrete idea. Cheers! 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) TWU Wiki improvement Hell''o! My own wiki has recently surpassed 50 articles and I finally found a specific way you could help me. I had shamelessly stolen the infobox templates from Wookieepedia (but I also sourced them properly) and then I realized that they appear too big and a bit awkward on the pages. I'd be very grateful if you could fix them, to make them look more compact and aesthetic (the way they look in Wookieepedia). In case you ''do know how to do it and you want to help me, I encourage you to create your own account on my wiki. If you would need "sysop privileges" to deal with that problem, I'll gladly bless you with them. Thanks in advance, Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The results are in. You have AIDs. #How long did it take you to realize this essay made no mention of Christian Bale? #*The correct answer was indeed three hundred and thirty three milliseconds. #In what year was Christian Bale born? #*The correct answer was "He created both the heavens and the earth, so therefor He hath always existed" #In what film did Bale portray Bobby, the retarded zoophile? #*The correct answer was All the Little Animals. Quite a good flick too, might I say. #If you have five dollars and Christian Bale has five dollars, Christian Bale has ____ _____ ____ ___. #*The correct answer was "more money than you". #Two trains leave different cities heading toward each other at different speeds. When and where do they meet? #*Train A, traveling 70 miles per hour (mph), leaves Westford heading toward Eastford, 260 miles away. #*At the same time Train B, traveling 60 mph, leaves Eastford heading toward Westford. #**When do the two trains meet? #**How far from each city do they meet? #*The answer to the above questions are "it doesn't matter, Bale loves us and He's willing to get nailed to a cross to prove it" #What is the greatest film of all time? #*The correct answer was The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Other acceptable answers included Fight Club, Pulp Fiction, Apocalypse Now and American Psycho. #How do you defend yourself against a man with ''two dildos? #*The correct answer was "you don't". However, your answer will also do. Congratulations! You have... THIS TEST. To commemorate your failing, we have given you this to always remember your failing: — SG ''' ''needed'' 16:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig Uhm, no, I don't. I'm not sure what do you mean (duh) by putting it into my preferences either, but if for some reason this template shouldn't exist or something, could you explain me what to do? '''Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks. It's much easier now :). 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The Darthipedia Nobel Prize ' Dear The awards you the Burl Ives ''singing for money award For your fantastic performance of Amish Paradise in Nina's sad life. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 20:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey, Darth tom — I wasn't complaining, just thought I'd let him know, like I explained in the message. All the best -- [[User:Muppets101|'Muppets101']] (talk) 21:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hey again, here's a snippet from the message that explains it "in case you wonder or whatever why I'm not on there". -- [[User:Muppets101|'Muppets101']] (talk) 21:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello, I've known Geeky since before Darth was even made. I hadn't read the rules before, thanks for linking that page: and I know it's completely up to the IRC administrators, but I don't think I've broken those. But I'm sure you guys would know better than me. -- [[User:Muppets101|'Muppets101']] (talk) 21:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks He's Back! 15:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC)]] When you see it, you'll shit bricks Twilight just became badass. — 'SG ' 'needed' 00:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *And for the record, I just got done ordering mine for a self-Christmas gift. It is literally the greatest thing I've ever gotten for Christmas. I finally put some actual thought into my own gifts. — 'SG ' 'needed' 01:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) We had it First # Bloody Sunday (1887), a demonstration in London, England against British repression in Ireland. You damn Russki's didn't have it. You stole it from us. XP MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 17:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Forum Ohai thar tom, could you review and dispense your wisdom on this forum since it holds relevance to you for being both admin and your involvement in the G*nquistadores. Thanks in advance. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Happy Festivus Not sure if Communists believe in holidays, or happiness, or any of that stuff, but Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Dear Tom, I guess you'll never thought (but hoped) that someday a German reads your article about "Wilhelm McBumfluff". Well, Congratulation. It happened. Do you know Jesus? He once said: "Darth Tom suck!". Ok, seriously: Your thinking of "All Germans come directly from hell" has a little fault. All humans are the same. They steal, tease, kill, cheat, lie, and so on. EVEN the great, calm, strong, powerful and intellegent Americans who can afford it to judge about others because they are perfect. First thinking and then talking/writing, alright.!? The german paperweight. *Greetings, my esteemed fellow human from the wonderful land of Germany! Perhaps you have, inadvertently I'm sure, forgotten that Darthipedia is a humor wiki first and foremost. Therefore, it is only natural that ethnic jokes will come into play at some point or another, such as the assertion that all Japanese are sexual perverts, or all Germans are...sexual perverts. Okay, yeah, pretty much all the world are sexual perverts, to the point that most of us don't even know what "normal" is in that regard. Jawohl? 22:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Whilst I agree with what Goodwood says, what is also even more funny is that a German read my article and didn't find it funny. If you want to fight stereotypes like "Germans have no sense of humour", this isn't the way to do it. P.S. I'm most definitely not American. --''Darth tom'' Message me 11:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You resigned? Bastard ;) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 22:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *As you can tell, I couldn't convince Greyman to kill you like I promised, but I did get him to scold you amusingly. Take that. — SG ''' ''needed'' 23:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) **This is just a damned shame. Now I might have to use some of this redneck ordinance of mine... Well in either case, I wish you the best of luck. Cheers, '''The Almighty Ninja ''That chick that cried!'' 18:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC)